Soy tuyo
by Ciann
Summary: Aburrimiento, una duda & una carta cadena. Las reglas son sencillas: ¿Asustado? ¡Ja! El Gran Ren Tao no le teme a nada... ¿Verdad? HoroxRen - RenxHoro


Disclaimer: Shaman King (Mankin) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino al señor Hiroyuki Takei.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai.

Pareja/Personajes: HoroxRen – RenxHoro

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Hace siglos que no subía algo aquí.

Aprovecharé de dedicarle este delirio a mi amigui Kawaii (Chibi-Fate). Agradecerle por motivarme a volver a las andadas por estas partes a pesar de que sigo sosteniendo lo que le dije desde un principio.

* * *

Soy tuyo

Pilika era una muchacha traviesa, sin duda era típica hermana menor que molesta a su hermano sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Es por ello que, entre otras cosas, hacia que el susodicho se levantara a las seis de la mañana para correr alrededor de todo lo que iba a ser, en un futuro muy cercano, esperaba, el campo de fuki.

Pero ese día en particular... Un día cualquiera, de esos en que la ainu se encontraba sumamente aburrida revisando la correspondencia, una carta captó poderosamente su atención.

Un conocido suyo era el remitente, pero la carta no era más que una copia hecha a la rápida por el muchacho. Al parecer: Una carta en cadena.

Tal como dijimos, ese día en particular la norteña estaba realmente aburrida, por lo que decidió, tras meditarlo un rato, seguir la temática del juego y copiar la susodicha exactamente igual, sólo para aplacar su ocio.

Al terminar, la muchacha alzó el papel muy alto y admiró su trabajo.

Ya estaba listo, pero... ¿A quién enviársela?

Así que luego de dudar entre varios nombres, uno de ellos le llegó de repente, como una luz divina.

Tuvo una idea. Una macabra y malvada idea, pero una idea finalmente.

Haciendo unos cuantos borrones por aquí y por allá, rescribiendo ciertas palabras y arreglando un par de cosillas, Usui tenía en sus manos una carta cadena que, para quién lo conociera, parecía escrita por su adorado hermano mayor. Una imitación perfecta de la no tan perfecta caligrafía de Horo-Horo.

La niña sonrió con malicia.

…

Ren estaba igualmente aburrido cuando Jun apareció de repente con la correspondencia matutina en la mano, sin embargo, luego de que la mujer revisara de qué se trataba, le llamó especialmente la atención una carta en particular.

-Ren. Hay una carta para ti.

-¿Qué?

El joven, quien yacía cómodamente sentado en el comedor disfrutando de unos duraznos y un vaso de leche, clavó de inmediato una inquisidora mirada en su hermana.

-Eso, hermanito, te han enviado una carta.

Lo cual, cabe mencionar, era bastante raro considerando que los amigos de su hermano preferían llamar, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para realizar la gracia y gritando desde el otro lado de la línea, con invitaciones a Tokio y bastante blablabla.

A Ren, por supuesto, también le sorprendió un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para poner su interés en el miserable trozo de papel. Hizo un ademan de que no le importaba y continuó en lo suyo.

-Pero es para ti.

-¿Y?

-Puede ser uno de tus amigos.

Ren suspiró.

-¿De quién es?

No es como si eso cambiara las cosas, pero aún así preguntó y la taoísta volteó, rápidamente, el sobre con curiosidad. Al leer el nombre del remitente, sonrió.

-Horo-Horo.

Ren casi se ahoga con la leche.

-Eh, dámela.

-Pero, ¿no que no la querías?

-Que me la des-exigió el chino, alargando la mano para recibirla-…por favor-pidió, moviendo los dedos.

Jun no pudo reprimir un par de risitas. Le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza al chino y le entregó el sobre para salir, no sin antes murmurar:

-Que lo disfrutes.

Tras asegurarse de que la mujer no estuviese ni remotamente cerca, Ren se apoderó de la carta al interior del sobre con una premura poco común en él.

No es que de verdad le importara que el cabeza de hielo se hubiese dignado a escribirle. Hasta le sorprendía que Horo supiese escribir, pero le invadía la curiosidad por saber qué era tan importante como para que el ainu se tomara la molestia de tomar un lápiz.

Como para escribirle precisamente a él.

Comenzó a leer entonces, pero de más está decir que el contenido de la dichosa carta no era lo que esperaba.

_¿Sabías qué, estadísticamente, hay al menos una persona en el mundo que quiere salir contigo?_

Claro que lo sabía. Él era el Gran Ren Tao (No es necesario aclararlo, pero todo ser viviente que supiera lo que le convenía quería salir con él).

_Si recibiste esta carta, te propongo que juguemos a la ruleta rusa._

Se sorprendió que el Joto-Joto supiese el significado de esa frase.

_Recuerda que, una vez abierta, no puedes no jugar. De lo contrario, las consecuencias serán terribles._

¿Una carta lo amenazaba a él? ¡A él! ¡Al Gran Ren Tao! Se indignó, claro, pero continuó leyendo… Sólo por si acaso, pues uno nunca sabe.

_Las reglas son sencillas:_ _¿Asustado?_

¡Ja! Ren Tao no le tiene miedo a nada de nada, mucho menos a una carta estúpida escrita por alguien más estúpido aún.

_Copia esta carta tal cual, varias veces, y luego envíaselas a todas las personas con las que quieres salir._

Ren volvió a leer el último párrafo, sólo para asegurarse.

_Pero, si lo que quieres es salir con la persona que te hizo llegar este mensaje, envíale una carta devuelta diciéndole: "Soy tuyo"._

Un momento de silencio y cayó en la cuenta de la verdad.

El idiota de Horo quería salir con él, tuvo que sonreír con autosuficiencia, dándole un golpe al papel como si todo estuviese tan claro de repente.

Obviamente: El tonto cabeza de hielo no había encontrado mejor manera de declararle sus sentimientos que mediante una estúpida carta escrita en clave.

Ren cabeceó, desaprobatoriamente, como si estuviese enfrente de una verdad absoluta.

Ah, pero si el muy tonto pensaba que le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles, sin duda estaba equivocado, por lo que agarro papel y lápiz y dicho y hecho, copió la carta.

Al día siguiente se la mandó a Horokeu Usui.

Es que, si el ainu quería salir con él, que se lo preguntara en persona. Ren Tao no se arrastra a los pies de nadie.

…

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!

-Agh, Pilika, ¿qué demonios quieres?

-Te acaba de llegar una carta.

La muchacha parecía emocionada, con una sonrisa enorme que no hacía más que disimular la carcajada que estaba reprimiendo, sin embargo su hermano sólo parpadeó.

-¿Una carta?

Pilika asintió enérgicamente y le extendió el sobre.

Horo-Horo lo tomó y, en cuanto vio el remitente, se puso pálido.

-¿Ren?-frunció el ceño-¿Por qué demonios me manda cartas? ¡Si tiene el maldito teléfono! No le costaba llamar desde su lujosa mansión china, rayos. Seguramente es para molestarme. Pasan meses desde que se termina el torneo y el desgraciado no llama ni para saludar…

"Blablabla" pensó la ainu, mordiéndose los labios para no lucir las ganas inmensas que tenía de reírse. Horo-Horo sacaba el papel mientras continuaba quejándose y, entre queja y queja, comenzó a leerlo.

La venganza era dulce, muy dulce.

Entonces luego de un rato, en que el rostro de su hermano no hacía más que representar indignación, el mismo tuvo que volver a leer el contenido una vez más, porque sinceramente no se lo creía, la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

Está demás decir que después de varias releídas, la cara de Horokeu Usui era todo un poema.

Pilika no pudo aguantar más y se echo al suelo, riendo y rodando a la vez.

…

Ren recibió una respuesta más rápido de lo que esperaba.

No es como si vigilara la pequeña ranura en la puerta dónde caía elegantemente la correspondencia de los Tao, sobre una bandeja acomodada para la ocasión, pero dio la casualidad que en cuanto vio como un sinnúmero de sobres blancos se deslizaban al interior de la mansión, dejó a un lado lo que sea que estaba haciendo y partió, raudo y veloz, hacia el montoncito de papeles que se apilaban en la puerta.

Un poco más rápido de lo que acostumbraba, revisó rápidamente y dio con lo que buscaba.

Remitente: Horokeu Usui.

Ren, prácticamente, corrió a su habitación, se encerró ahí y, tan sólo luego de asegurarse de estar completamente solo, fue que decidió abrir el dichoso sobre.

_Ren:_

_¿Qué demonios? _

El chino suspiró. El cabeza hueca del norteño haciendo gala del don de la palabra una vez más.

A pesar del comienzo, el resto de la carta parecía bastante normal. Horokeu le hablaba del clima y banalidades de ese tipo. De la evolución de su campo de plantas y las últimas novedades que había tenido de los demás o las veces que había hablado con ellos. También le recriminó los meses sin tener noticias de él y, para terminar, le invitaba a pasar una semana en Hokkaido. Él ya había hecho los arreglos.

El sucesor de los Tao se sorprendió un poco, pensando si aceptar o no la invitación.

Alzó una ceja al encontrarse con algo más plasmado en el papel.

Abajo: Un pequeño posdata.

_Ya que lo preguntaste… ¡Soy tuyo!_

Ren Tao partió esa misma noche a Hokkaido.

* * *

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, cartas cadenas & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
